Bulle De Savon
by pottypotter76
Summary: Le bizarre, l'étrange, l'incongrue... ce recueil de Oneshot vous surprendra. Quelques petite histoires lourdes de sousentendus et de sens, mais... si étranges. Bon voyage, dans le monde de pottypotter...
1. Chroniques Necrologiques

**Chronique Nécrologique**

Le Chemin de Traverse est vide ce matin. C'est l'aube. Et puis les gens de toute façon ne fréquentent plus la rue marchande avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'avant. L'enthousiasme, c'est terminé à présent. La joie, tout ça… il faudra du temps pour que les cœurs se reconstruisent… Vous avancez encore, un peu plus près de la banque Gringott. A votre gauche, il y a un portail qui mène vers un chemin sombre et inquiétant : L'Allée des Embrumes. Même elle semble morte depuis quelques mois. Vous rabaissez votre chapeau sur vos yeux et vous engouffrez dans l'allée. Déserte, pas un rat, pas un mendiant… ne vous connaissez le chemin pour vous l'être fait répéter une bonne dizaine de fois pas des amis. Vous êtes enfin devant La Maison Des Morts. Certes, le nom n'a rien d'engageant. Mais ce symbole… votre cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Cette maison est immense en largeur et en hauteur, elle a 3 étages. Elle est faite de bois et de pierres, comme les vielles maisons moyenâgeuses. Vous soupirez et, prenant votre courage à deux mains, vous entrez…

Le hall est stupéfiant. Il traverse en hauteur les trois étages. Tout y est blanc et rouge. Rouge sang. Tout le mobilier est de cette couleur. Des plantes mortes dans des pots de terre rouge encadrent la porte d'entrée. Un vieil homme au teint blafard et au regard vitreux se tient avachis derrière son comptoir, près d'un grand escalier de bois sombre. Un rire amer s'étouffe dans votre gorge à la vue de ce qui recouvre cet escalier. Un tapis rouge, pour les morts… vous vous approchez de l'homme qui vous regarde avec indifférence. Des comme vous, il en croise souvent. Vous vous présentez et payez votre visite. L'homme observe un moment l'argent avant de la mettre dans la caisse et de se lever. Il s'approche d'un grand cordon rouge et tire sèchement dessus. Une cloche retentit dans une note sinistre à travers ce silence glacial. Un autre homme, d'un vingtaine d'année, à la mine renfrognée, aux cheveux bruns et à l'habit sévère plonge ses yeux bleus dans les votre.

« Veuillez faire visiter le musé à notre invité. » Dit le vieil homme au garçon, d'une voix sèche.

Le garçon s'approche de vous et vous tend la main. Vous la serrez, un peu surpris. Il vous montre ensuite l'escalier, vous intimant de le suivre. Les marches craquent affreusement sous vos pas, et chaque parole brève de voter guide résonne en un écho assourdissant.

« Quel partit de La Maison souhaitez-vous visiter ? demande le garçon une fois que vous avez monté toutes les marches.

La Chambre des morts ! » Répondez-vous sans aucune hésitation, malgré les sueurs froides qui montent à votre échine.

Le guide acquiesce silencieusement et tourne à gauche. Vous le suivez, les mains dans le dos, regardant d'un œil distrait les tentures rouges sur les murs. Vous traversez un couloir étroit et illuminé de quelques rares torches. Vous comptez une, deux, trois portes que vous dépassez. La quatrième sur votre gauche suscite l'attention du jeune homme. La porte est rouge, la poignée ronde et lisse est noire. Votre guide l'ouvre avec un soin que vous jugez exagéré et vous laisse entrez. Le décor ne change pas de beaucoup. Rouge…C'est une chambre à coucher assez ordinaire, si ce n'est une curiosité : des coupures de presses et photos recouvrent les murs, s'étalent bien en vue sur le bureau. Sur le lit, des vêtements déchirés, vieux, usés et tachés d'un sang séché depuis longtemps.

Le garçon referme la porte derrière vous et reste fixe en face d'elle, attendant visiblement que vous ayez vu tout ce que vous vouliez voir.

Vous regardez distraitement les photos au dessus de coupures de presse que le mur à votre droite. Vous cherchez visiblement l'une d'entre elle en particulier. Vous la trouvez enfin et votre cœur bat encore plus fort contre votre poitrine, si du moins c'est possible, et un instant vous croyez que vous allez faire un malaise. Mais rien n'en est. La photo représente un adolescent de 17 ou 18 ans, aux cheveux noirs en bataille, à la peau blanche, aux lunettes rondes encadrant de magnifiques yeux verts. Son air est déterminé, et il bouge à peine dans son cadre. L'évidence vous frappe de plein fouet. Ce garçon savait qu'il mourrait. Ah, si vous aviez connu Harry Potter ! Mais vous êtes trop jeune pour cela. C'est une légende aujourd'hui. Vous lisez le papier jauni en dessous :

_Harry Potter, 1980-1998, mort au combat. Obsèques prévus le 31 Juillet 1998 à son village natal, Godric'Hollow._

Votre cœur manque un battement, deux même. Si peu… l'on a dit si peu ce jour ou le survivant est mort… il était juste apparut dans la chronique nécrologique. Une vague d'injustice vous provoque une certaine nausée. Si peu… pourtant c'était un héros ! L'on avait dit tant de la mort de Lord Voldemort le même jour ! Mais rien… rien pour le sauveur… rien qu'une couronne de fleur. Vous parcourez encore le mur… Quelque amis d'Harry Potter, tels que Ronald Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger… cela continu sur tous les murs, du sol au plafond… sur le bureau quelques articles sur les procès des mangemorts… Un certain Draco Malfoy aurait été fusillé par des moldus… quelle ironie. Sur le lit, les vêtements de guerriers et ceux des ennemis se mêlent, froissés, semblant se battre encore.

Vous vous retournez vers votre guide. Vous vous sentez perdus, écoeuré. Lui se contente de vous rouvrir la porte d'un air las et sombre. Il a l'habitude. Des comme vous… il y en a tant. Ce musé, si sombre soit il, vous marquera toute votre vie de son implacable réalité : Tout le monde a perdu. Le bien, et le mal.


	2. Jamais on a vu

**Jamais on a vu…**

Ce laboratoire s'appelle _La Couveuse_ . Ici sont nés deux enfants. Deux garçons. Autours des berceaux, une vingtaine d'assistante médicomage s'activent en parlant entre elles à voix basse. Le bourdonnement incessant est couvert par les cris des deux bambins.

« Comment s'appellent-ils ? demande une des jeunes femmes avec une indifférence feinte.

Harry et Draco. » Répondit sa voisine.

3 ans : Dans une salle bleue, deux petits garçons de 3 ans se font face. L'un d'entre eux a les cheveux noirs et indisciplinés, des yeux verts et un air fragile. L'autre a les cheveux blonds et soyeux, des yeux gris et une frimousse espiègle. Le premier s'appelle Harry, le second se prénomme Draco. En dehors des deux enfants, la petite pièce est vide. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, juste des néons au plafond. Draco sourit joyeusement à Harry, qui lui joue le timide.

« On fait la famille tortue ? demande Draco au brun.

C'est quoi ? demanda Harry, curieux.

C'est la dame en blanc qui m'a apprise ! Répond le blond.

D'accord ! » Répond Harry en souriant enfin.

Frappant de façon désordonnée dans leurs mains, les enfants se mettent à chanter en riant.

_Jamais on a vu, jamais on ne verra_

_La famille tortue courir après les rats_

_Le papa tortue, et la maman tortue…_

8 ans : Dans la salle bleue, deux garçons de 8 ans se font face. Harry est plus petit que Draco. Le blond a le visage plus pointu et ses cheveux lisses brillent sous les néons. Ils se tournent autours en souriant avec malice, et soudain, bondissent l'un sur l'autre. Tout en riant, en criant, ils roulent sur toute la superficie de la pièce. A la fin, Harry se trouve sur Drago qui essaie de le pousser de là avec ses petite mains, riant toujours aux éclats.

« Harry ? demande le blond après un moment.

Oui ?

C'est quoi une tortue ?

Je ne sais pas… »

12 ans : Plus de salle bleue, c'est la salle d'entraînement. Deux grands garçons de 12 ans se font face, baguette à la main, sous l'œil intéressé de trois médicomages. Harry est toujours le plus petit. Mais il porte à présent des lunettes. Sa vue s'est nettement dégradée ces derniers temps. Draco est devenu moins souriant, plus sournois. Mais tous les deux semblent inquiets. Ils viennent d'apprendre un sort qui s'appelle _expeliarmus_ et qui sert d'après les adultes à désarmer. Mais Harry refuse de le lancer. La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, Draco a été envoyé violement contre le mur et s'est fait très mal. Le blond ne lui en a pas voulu, mais il a peur de faire du mal à celui qu'on l'a habitué à appeler frère, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

« Vas-y Harry ! Intime Draco, décidé.

Non, j'ai peur ! Répond le brun en secouant la tête.

Les médicomages ont promis qu'on verrait des tortus un jour, si on obéissait !

Tu les crois ? demande Harry, tendu.

Oui. Et je veux savoir ce que c'est !

Bon… »

15 ans : C'est une grande salle rouge avec, à la place d'un des murs, une vitre qui donne sur une pièce similaire. Deux adolescents regardent, curieux, ce que dévoile la vitre. Dans l'autre salle, deux jeunes filles de leur âge les observent aussi, un peu en retrait, intimidées. Draco, l'air émerveillé, a les deux mains collées contre la vitre. Harry ri en voyant l'une des filles rougir en reculant encore un peu plus vers le fond de sa salle. Elle est rousse, de la taille d'Harry, avec des taches de sons sur le visage et des yeux bleus. La deuxième se rapproche, un petit sourire aux lèvres, de Draco, et pose ses deux mains de l'autre côté de la vitre, face à Draco. Elle est brune, aux yeux sombres et à la peau de porcelaine.

« Elle est jolie ! Commente Draco en la dévorant des yeux.

L'autre aussi ! réplique Harry en souriant gentiment à la rouquine.

Tu crois qu'elles s'appellent comment ?

Je sais pas… pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'être dans la même pièce qu'elles ?

Je sais pas non plus… quand on a vu les tortues, on avait eut le droit de les toucher…

Oui mais là ce sont des humaines !

Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'elles n'avaient pas de carapaces ? Se moqua le blond.

Te moque pas ! Bougonna le brun. Tu crois que c'est dangereux de les toucher ?

Peut-être… »

18 ans : Il n'y a plus de vitre pour séparer les deux salle rouges, qui n'en forment plus qu'une. Elle a été aménagée en chambre. Il y a deux grands lits à baldaquin d'un vert émeraude, séparés de deux tables de nuits en bois sur lesquelles reposent des bougies. Des bougies, il y en a partout dans la pièce, flottant dans les airs ou encerclant les lits. La lumière est douce, le parfum envoûtant. 4 jeunes personnes se font faces. Harry et Draco sont torses nus. Ils ne portent qu'un pantalon noir, simple et léger. Les deux jeunes filles, elles, sont savamment maquillées et portent des robes d'été d'un blanc argenté. La brune s'appelle Pansy, la rousse Ginny. Pansy ne semble pas troublée et va immédiatement prendre les mains de Draco dans les siennes. Le blond rougit fortement. Depuis trois ans ils se voyaient à travers une vitre, et depuis trois ans il ne rêvait plus que de ces mains qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher. Harry se rapproche calmement de Ginny, un peu moins timide qu'avant. Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue du brun qui se met à rire. Ils parlent entre eux, puis petit à petit juste couple. Au bout de trois heures intervient le jeu des baisers et des caresses. Très vite, on s'assoie sur les lits. Une heure plus tard on tire les rideaux. On embrasse plus, plus longtemps, plus profondément. On se dénude rapidement, on parcourt avec les lèvres, les yeux et les mains, toute partie restée insoupçonné sous les vêtements, on se parle de désir, on se parle d'amour, même si on ne sait pas ce que c'est. On se tâte, on se cherche, on apprend, on comprend, on gémit, on cris, on jouit…

19 ans : C'est la sortie, la sortie de la couveuse. Les enfants n'en sont plus, ils ont été éduqués, on vient de leur apprendre à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur et on s'apprête à les relâcher dans la nature, où ils trouveront une maison, un travail, grâce à l'argent qu'on leur a fournit. Ginny porte un petit bébé dans ses bras. Il s'appelle Logan. C'est le fils d'Harry. Pansy, elle, n'est pas tombée enceinte. Mais Drago lui a promit qu'un jour, ce sera leur tour. Ils vont partir, enfin, et plus jamais Harry et Drago ne vivront ensembles. Ils se verront, bien sûr, mais moins souvent… la lumière du jour les aveugle… ils sont libres.


	3. Cris du coeur

Cris du cœur

Je vais d'abord vous poser une question. Depuis le temps qu'il est à Poudlard, avez-vous déjà vus Neville en colère ? Pas juste vexé, ou sur les nerfs, mais vraiment en colère ! Hurlant, insultant, se battant même… Non, n'est-ce pas ? Moi non plus… Mais alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? C'est vrai, quoi ! IL pouvait bien cacher ce sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Poudlard ! Et savez-vous pourquoi cet idiot est en colère ? Parce qu'on a eut le malheur de lui reprocher sa maladresse maladive et son manque de concentration en classe. Et bien moi, tout griffondor que je sois, je lui ais bien dit !

« Si tu ne veux pas accepter la vérité ! »

---

Neville venait le matin même de recevoir une beuglante de sa grand-mère :

« J'ai reçus une lettre du professeur Mc.Gonagall, qui me demandait ce qui pouvait bien accaparer ton esprit pour que tu sois aussi inattentif en classe ! Ainsi ce serait de ma faute ! La honte de la famille tu es et resteras ! Moi qui pensais que cette histoire du ministère t'aurais fait rejoindre les pas de ton père, mais non ! Cela ne t'auras pas corrigé ! Je reçois encore une lettre de ce genre, jeune homme, et tu verras ! »

La lettre se tus et d'enflamma. Neville était pâle comme un mort, les traits du visage contractés, ses mains refermées sur le bord de la table, les ongles enfoncés dans le bois. Le silence fit place à des rires, et pas seulement des rires de serpentards. Toutes les tables riaient.

« Taisez-vous ! »

Ce cri de Neville, qui s'était levé, ne fit qu'accentuer les rires.

« Je vous ais dit de vous taire ! Mais fermez-la bon sang ! »

Il prit un verre et le lança avec force à travers la salle. Un élève l'évita de peu et le silence se fit enfin. Les professeurs le regardaient, indécis. Il semblait furieux. IL se tourna vers le professeur Mc.Gonagall, qui s'était levée.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial, essayant vainement de se calmer.

-Monsieur Longdubas…

-Ca vous apporte quoi ! S'écria-t-il, lui coupant la parole. Jusque là ça ne vous a jamais intéressé ce qui se passait chez moi ! Jusque là j'étais juste le roi des abrutis à vos yeux ! Mais est-ce que… i elle /i , avait besoin de connaître votre point de vue ! Non !

-Si tu ne veux pas accepter la vérité ! » Marmonna Seamus.

Ce furent les mots de trop. Neville lui abattit son poing dans le visage. Il fulminait, il était rouge et ses yeux bleus lançaient des avada kedavra. Harry se leva en même temps que Ron mais Neville recula en les voyant approcher, la mine contrite.

« Gardez votre pitié tous les deux ! Cracha-t-il. La vérité, vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est ! Ca vous ferait quoi d'essayer de comprendre, de me regarder comme n'importe qui, d'accepter mes différences, de m'écouter !

-Monsieur Longdubas… commença calmement le professeur Dumbledor.

-Oh, vous, le vieux fous, ça suffit ! Siffla Neville en brandissant un doigt accusateur vers son directeur. Combien de fois je me suis trouvé dans votre bureau pour i parler /i ? Toutes vos promesses, comme quoi vous m'aideriez, vous en avez fait quoi ! »

Il se tourna vers l'ensemble des élèves.

« LA vérité, c'est qu'on oublie trop souvent que mes parents étaient de grands aurores ! Qu'ils ont subit le doloris jusqu'à atteindre l'état de légumes ! Que chaque vacance je les passe à leur chevet, à St.Mangouste, et que jamais il ne me parlent, ou daignent me reconnaître ! Que je pris intérieurement chaque jour pour qu'ils meurent, parce que la mort est de loin plus acceptable que l'indifférence, que l'oubli, que la folie ! Ca vous ferait quoi, à vous, de vous rendre compte que vous préfèreriez voir vos parents morts ! Et au lieu de ça, j'entend le reste de ma famille me répéter que je dois être le meilleur, comme ils l'ont été, auquel cas moi aussi je ferais bien mieux d'être mort ! Je n'ais pas le droit de choisir mes passions, de choisir mon futur métier, de choisir mes fréquentations, de choisir mon avenir, je dois devenir ce que mes parents étaient, et peut-être qu'ainsi j'aurais l'insigne honneur de finir comme eux ! La vérité c'est ça ! Et ceux qui ne veulent pas l'accepter, c'est vous ! C'est tellement simple de rire des autres, sans se soucier de sa réaction, de son ressentir… Je sais que si vous ressentiez le dixième de ce que je ressens à chacun de vos ricanements, il est fort probable que vous n'y surviviez pas ! On raconte que je ne suis pas un vrai griffondor, parce que je ne suis pas fort et courageux ! Et ça, c'est quoi hein ! Toutes ces années à retenir ma rage, ma haine contre vous, à m'empêcher de me jeter sur vous pour vous faire autant mal physiquement que vous ne m'en avez fait moralement ! Vous humilier, comme vous m'avez humiliés. L'année dernière, j'ai combattu contre des mangemorts ! J'ai subit le doloris, à mon tours ! Qui s'en soucie ! Qui se pose la question de savoir ce que ça fait de ressentir ce que mes parents ont vécu au centuple, et de la main de la même personne ! »

Le silence maintenant était lourd. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le jeune longdubas. Les souffles étaient coupés, pas un mouvement n'était amorcé. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé pour rendre éternel ce malaise qui avait contaminé l'ensemble de la pièce. Un sourire ironique perça sur le visage rond de l'adolescent.

« Personne ne s'est posé la question. Soupira-t-il, une larme traversant sa joue. Pas même ceux qui étaient là-bas avec moi. Et maintenant, qui as écouté et comprit tout ce que je viens de dire ? »

Harry leva doucement la main, le premier. Suivit immédiatement Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus –dont le nez était en sang-, tous les griffondors, les professeurs, l'ensemble de la table des serdaigles, puis celle des poufsouffles, ainsi que quelques rares mains du côté des serpentards. Le visage lunaire de Neville se troubla, ses larmes devinrent plus abondantes.

« De la pitié ?... fit il d'une petite voix.

-Non ! Répondirent fermement les rares personnes à avoir entendu.

-Un mensonge alors… »

Il partit en courant de la Grande Salle.

« Ca lui passera ! » assura Ron.

Et tout le monde approuva…

------------------------------------------------

Merci pour la review de Saaeliel. Tes reviews sont longues et constructives, c'est pour celà que je les aimes plus que tout autres. Il y a toutes ces questions et la maturité qui va avec, j'aime qu'on ne me traite pas comme un enfant ayant envi de faire joujou avec les mots, mais bien un adolescent, voir un petit adulte, qui pense, reflechit, se questionne... tu me demandais comment j'écrivais? Et bien oui j'écris sur le tas, quand ça me chante, face à l'inspiration... je n'écris pas sur commande, je n'y parviens pas. J'aime à retranscrire mes idées du moment, mes envies, mes colères ou mes joies, mes sentiments quels qu'ils soient, bons ou mauvais. J'ai écrit ce receuil dans l'intention de faire passer des messages. Ce sont des petites nouvelles, qui, soit dit en passant, n'ont aucun rapport les unes les autres. Oui elles ont un côté inachevé, on se pose des questions, et c'est le but. Que vaux notre vie? Pas grand chose on me dira? Moi je dit beaucoup! Que dire d'un gosse de 16 ans? C'est trop jeune? Moi je dis que c'est assez, pour penser et établir un jugement. Peut-être effemère, certes, mais personnel! Je ne donnerais pas les idées que je veux faire passer dans cette fic, je vous laisse les interpreter, les arranger à votre sauce. Si vous désirez en prendre une, et la modifier, la completer, la dévelloper, la décortiquer, l'étudier, c'est à votre aise. Je les écris pour vous, car moi mon coeur le sait, moi mon coeur en est remplis. Je suis maladroit avec les mots... je fais des fautes, c'est bien dommage... mais je pense, c'est ça le plus important. Donc merci à toi Saaeliel, tes mots me touchent et me poussent à aller plus loin. Tu sais, des filles, qui ont lus mes fics sur un auter site, m'ont ouvertes un fan club, d'autres entretienne une correspondance avec moi tous les jours, et bien que je les adore, bien que je sois profondement touché, je trouve ça excessif. Aiment-elles l'écrivain ou l'histoire? On se connait trop peu... tu m'as offert une vision de mes fics nouvelle, d'où ce RAR de six pieds de long. Je suis vraiment heureux. Bon, il faut que je stop à présent... bisous de potty et encore merci...


	4. Plume en sucre

**Plume en sucre**

_"Doucement, un effleurement, une plume tombe... une douce caresse... Un geste anodin... Si doux... Un émerveillement... Un sourire... Un état euphorique... Eclatant comme les doux rayons d'un soleil d'hiver... Et puis cette chose... qui fait que l'on se sent tellement bien... bien comme lorsque nous nous réveillons auprès de quelqu'un que nous aimons... bien comme quand nous nous réveillons d'une nuit bercé par les rêves les plus doux... Ou bien tout simplement comme lorsque nous somme heureux... Heureux d'apprendre une nouvelle..."_ _**Et oui, encore une citation de ma Werewolf, et encore une courte histoire grâce à elle.**_

Un jeune garçon se rapprocha timidement de la caisse. C'était la première fois qu'il allait chez Honeyducks, la célèbre confiserie magique. Il était petit pour son âge, un air innocent et faible sur son visage enfantin, ses cheveux châtains brillants à la lumière des lampes comme de la neige, au dehors. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Il hésita, puis décida de prendre…

« Une plume en sucre, s'il vous plait ! » dit une voix féminine en même temps que lui.

Il se retourna, curieux de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était une jolie jeune fille, d'un ou deux ans son aînée, aux cheveux blonds retenus par un nœud bleu ciel, comme le reste de ses vêtements. Elle avait un visage fin et des joues roses, une bouche pâle et un peu gercée par le froid, des yeux bleus aussi. Elle aussi le regardait, et lui lança un petit sourire timide en rougissant un peu, avant de tourner les yeux de nouveau vers la caisse. Il sourit aussi, mais un peu trop tard. On lui tendit sa confiserie. Il remercia la vendeuse et sortit de la boutique. Mais à peine fut-il sortit qu'il sentit une masse percuter son ventre et il en tomba à la renverse, lâchant ce qu'il avait dans la main. Alors qu'il recevait des coups de pieds de plus en plus violents, les deux garçons qui le maltraitaient ainsi se mirent à chanter :

_« Il mord, il mord, Gripet, il mord les mollets ! Les femmes enceintes le fuient, il hante leur cheminée ! Il mord, il mord Gripet, le petit lutin noir ! Grattez une allumette et faites le brûler ! »_

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent en courant, laissant le garçon essoufflé et endolori, dans la neige. Les passants allaient sans le voir. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, une autre sur sa joue. Il releva la tête. C'était la jeune demoiselle de la boutique. Elle lui souriait toujours.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une vois douce. Pourquoi ces garçons t'ont fait cela ? »

Il du attendre de reprendre son souffle avant de répondre.

« Je m'appelle Dalivius Gripet. Gripet comme le lutin solitaire, celui qui mord les mollets des femmes qui accouchent, celui qui atterrit dans les cheminée, couvert de suie… Gripet…

-Moi c'est Lydia. Dit elle toujours gentiment. Lydia Péries. Péries comme les anges fées de perse… Tient. »

Elle lui tendit, tandis qu'il se redressait, sa plume en sucre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu as fait tombé la tienne. Répondit simplement Lydia.

-Je ne peux pas la prendre… c'est la tienne.

-Alors partageons là. »

Il rougit mais, à force d'insistance de la part de la jeune fille, il accepta. Ils partirent sur le chemin enneigé…

« Dalivius ? demanda une voix chevrotante.

-Je suis là. Répondit le vielle homme en lui prenant la main. Je suis là ma Lydia.

-Dalivius… soupira Lydia en secouant la tête sur son oreiller, un petit sourire sur son visage à peine ridée malgré son âge. Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

-Je suis venue t'apporter une surprise Lydia. »

Il glissa dans sa main une petite plume blanche, douce et belle. Lydia sourit.

« C'est un beau cadeau Dalivius. Dit elle en serrant la plume dans sa main. Un beau cadeau…

-Tu n'es pas heureuse n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec raison.

-Non Dalivius… je ne le suis plus.

-Prend mon bonheur alors, Lydia. Dit il avec un sourire.

-Je ne peux pas Dalivius… ton bonheur t'appartient. Tu vivras plus que moi. Réjouis toi de notre famille, de notre vie, de ta vie à présent.

-Pas sans toi… je partagerais mon bonheur avec toi… jusqu'à la mort. »

_Merci pour tes reviews Saaeliel, ça me plait toujours autant. à la prochaine bulle, donc..._


End file.
